The Harry Potter Love Triangle
by UVMisticaMalfoy
Summary: Harry/Luna, Draco/Luna, Harry/Cho, Neville/Luna, Pansy/Draco
1. The Meeting

The Luna & Neville Lovestory

I woke up, sweating lightly, but breathing heavily. I turned to my left & saw Cho, still fast asleep. The sky was dark, so it must've ben midnight. I sighed & pulled the blankets off of my legs.

I walked out of the common room to the painting of the woman in a wedding dress. "Hello Rose," I said to the painting. She awoke & smiled at me. "Hello Luna, how are you this evening?" Rose asked. "Fine, just woke up from a nightmare. Another Grudley (made up by me) was chasing me, but I'm fine." I said softley. "Well, maybe a little glass of water might help you get back to sleep," Rose replied. I nodded my head & continued walking.

As I was a few feet away from the painting of the fruit, I heard other footsteps. I grabbed my wand from my pocket & held it out. I stood calm & barely breathing until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around & saw that it was Neville. "Hello Luna, did you have a bad dream?" Neville said. "Oh, yes, but I'm about to get a little water to help me go back to sleep." I said. "Me too." Neville nodded. We walked to the painting & I tickled the pear. The painting swung forward & revealed the kitchen. "Hello Luna, hello Neville. What do you guys need?" A small, female house elf said. "Oh, just two glasses of water." Neville said. The elf nodded & skipped to a pitcher & poured to cups. "Here you two go. See you guys later!" The elf handed us our water & waved. "Thank you." I quietly waved.

"Um, do you want to go my dorm?" Neville asked nervously. "Sure," I said quietly. I liked Neville, but not as a lover, but in between. He was nice, shy, sweet, & even supported me. When we got infront of the Fat Lady, Neville cleared his throat. "Medow Sunshine Wither." Neville said. The painting swung opened & we tiptoed to the boys dormitories. We sat down on Neville's bed in silence for a few minutes. "So, what do you want to do?" Neville asked. "I don't know, talk I guess." I said. "Um, can you close your eyes really quick, I want to try something." Neville said. I closed my eyes softly. I soon felt Neville's gentle lips upon mines. I opened my mouth & let Neville's tounge slip in. It mixed with mines & softly came out.

"I'm sorry if you didn't-" "Shut up & kiss me." I interupted Neville. I grabbed his face & pushed it to mine. It was around 1 minute until Neville laid me onto his bed & laid on top of my. He softly began to pull my shirt up & I stopped him. "Not here, theres too many people in this room. How about the Room of Requirenment." I suggested. Neville nodded.

We held hands as we walked to the Room of Requirenment. We walked past a blak wall 3 times, but it wouldn't appear. "Um, how about tomarrow, I have to go back to my common room." I softly said. I didn't have to go to my common room, but was too nervous to go into the room of requirnment with Neville.


	2. Potential Breakup

The next day, I sat at the Gryffindor table. Many people starred, but my friends from the DA didn't care, they were used to it. Neville came & sat next to me. I smiled at him & he smiled back. "Sorry about yesterday," Neville whispered. "Its okay, we just need to plan it better," I replied smiling. I ate my pancakes & waved to the others goodbye.

As I walked down the hall, I saw a group of Slytherins crowded in a circle. "Yeah, she's a nut! Her shoes aren't even worth a Knut!" A small, black haired Slytherin girl laughed. "Yeah, I just wanna punch her for being so weird!" Another girl said. "Hey, she's right behind you!" A blonde Slytherin said to the one that's back was faced towards me.

"Hello Looney," The black haired Slytherin said. "That's not my name, I like to be called Luna, my real name." I said. "No one cares what you have to say, Blood Traitor." One Slytherin said. "Can you please stop calling me other names that aren't mine?" I asked nicely. "Shut up!" The black haried girl said. She ran down & pushed me to the ground. I got up & stood my ground. "Violence won't help the envy that you feel of me." I smirked. Her face tensed up & she clenched her fist. "Pansy!" We all looked to where the voice was coming from & it was Draco. "Why are you messing with her, she's a Pureblood, isn't she?" Draco commented. "But-" "Just c'mon & leave." Draco motioned Pansy to his direction & everyone walked to him. I stared at Draco & he winked at me. I blushed & turned my head.

I continued walking to the Ravenclaw common room & stumbled on a small piece of paper. "Meet me at the Room of Requirenment at 10:00 PM." I read in my head. I smiled & put the piece of paper in my pocket.

At 10:00 PM, I waited near the hallway of the Room of Requirenment. I saw a dark figure slowly walking towards me. "C'mon Neville, I haven't got all night!" I said. The figure kept going slow. "Neville! Neville?" I screamed. Light shown on the dark figure & saw that it wasn't Neville. "Draco?" I asked softly. Draco put on a soft smirk & slowly walked towards me. "Were you the one who gave me the note?" I asked nervously. He nodded. "Well, um, " I studdered. "Why me?" I asked. "Because, you're beautiful, curious, adventurous, & calm, and a Pureblood." He said. "But, I'm a Blood Traitor-" I said. "So, I'm still in love with you." Draco was now so close to me that I could hear his heartbeat. "Um, I have to go," I managed to get away from him.

"Wait!" Draco yelled. I turned quickly. "How do you feel about me?" He asked quietly. My face began to feel very hot. "Well, I don't know. Your evil, mean, snobby, rude-" "Well, I guess I'll have to change that." Draco smirked. He kissed my cheek & walked into the darkness. _Wow, he's hot! No! I can't give in like this!_ I thought to myself.

I walked to my dorm & layed in my bed. My charm necklace was gone from my nightstand. I sighed & layed down. i thought of Draco. Would he really change just for me? Or is he just pretending just to get me. I asked myself. I then tought of Neville. I'm starting to love him, & he loves me. I grabbed my blanket & put it over my body.

I walked to the Great Hall & sat down with the Gryffindors as usual. Neville sat dwn by me & I held his hand tightly. We ate & talked about scheduling more meetings for the DA. "How about on our next Hogsmede visit, we meet in the Room of Requirenment instead of going?" I suggested. "That might acually work, but we need to see if everyone is willing to give up their Hogsmede visit," Harry said. I nodded.

As I was finishing my sausage, I felt something hit the back of my head. I felt my hair & found a small note. _Come sit over here for a change. _The note said. I turned aroung & saw Draco smiling. I gave him a playful/angry look & then turned around. "What were you looking at?" Neville asked quietly. "Oh, thought I saw some Snarkles floating." I lied. I liked the fact that I believed in different things, because you can lie about it anytime.

In Potions, I saw that Neville sat with Dean Thomas. "Okay class, today, you need to work in a group, so please partner up." Snape said loudly. Draco ran to a seat next to me & sat down. I turned my head the opposite way. "Oh c'mon, you know you love me." Draco teased. "I do not! You still haven't changed!" I replied. "How bad do you want me to change?" Draco said with a smirk. I turned my head even farther from his direction. Draco laughed.

After Potions, Draco followed me to Charms. "I'm pretty sure that you don't have Charms," I laughed. "Now I do," Draco smirked. I just turned my head & walked into the classroom. "Um, Mr. Malfoy, your not in this class, please leave." Mr. Flitwick said. Draco picked my hand up, kissed it, & left the class. I pushed him & walked to my seat next to Neville. "Um, what was that about?" Neville asked. "He likes me & is trying to 'change' for me, but I don't want him." I said softly. Neville nodded. I could tell that it was hurting him inside. I stared at him & kissed him on the cheek.

After class, I held Neville's hand & kept him close. I turned behind me & saw Draco following us. I wanted to really make him mad. "Come here Neville," I grabbed Neville's face & kissed him passionatly. As my mouth slipped away from his, I bit his lip. He smiled. I looked from the corner of my eye & saw that Draco was looking pissed.

At night, I did my usual stroll to the painting of Rose. "Hello Rose, surprised that your still awake." I softly said. "Oh, yes. I haven't been able to sleep for a while." Rose softly said. "Well, my mother used to sing me a song when I was little, I still remember some of it," I said. (Melody of "Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star") "Cauldron, cauldron bubble away. LEt the worries go away. Even though they cause sad feelings happiness will give it healings. Cauldron, cauldron bubble away. I'll be in your heart to stay." I sung.

I looked at Rose & she was fast asleep. "Wow, you can sing, too." I turned around with my wand at ready. "What are you gonna do, Expeliarmus me?" It was Draco."Are you stalking me?" I smirked. "I'll stop when you dump that dork, Longbottom." Draco laughed. "No, I love him" I yelled. "Really? Or do you love me?" Draco smirked. He put his arm around my back & pulled me closer to him." I don't love you!" I yelled. "Or course you don't," Draco said sarcasticly. He put his lips onto mines & forced his tounge in. I tried to push away, but he held onto me extremly tight. He finally let go. I slapped him as hard as I could & ran to my dorm.

The next morning, I sat at the Gryffindor table as always. Hey, Luna. Everyone in the DA agreed to skip the Hogsmede trip." Harry said. "Great. Are we going to meet in the usual place?" I asked. "Of course, when it changes, we'll let everyone know." Hermione said.

After breakfast, I felt a strong arm pull me to a corner. "Your a little slut, you know that?" It was Neville. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "This morning, I was told that you & Malfoy kissed." Neville shouted, tightly grasping my arm. "He kissed me last night ,but I slapped him & ran away." I cried. "And you expect me to believe that you just bumped into eachother & he kissed you in the middle of the night." Neville shouted even louder. "No, its hard to explain-" "Just shut up! I loved you, Luna! But I guess I must've been Looney to been in love with you." Neville shouted, releasing my arm. "Neville, please." I cried as Neville walked away.

Later that night, I walked straight to Rose & woke her up. "Hello Luna! Your song really helped me! Thank you!" Rose smiled. "Um, Rose, can you help me?" I asked. "With what, my dear?" Rose asked curiously. I explained to her everything that had happend. "What? I'm so sorry for you dear," Rose gasped. "I acually loved him. The next time that I see Malfoy, I swear I will-" "You will what, slap me again?" I turned around. It was Draco. "You BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I WISH THAT YOU WOULD DIE" I cried as I punched his chest. I stopped & ran to my dorm  
>Once I got into the common room, there were people still up. I past a group of girls as I tried to get to my dorm, but I overheard them saying something. "Wow, look at that slut! You know she dated a Gryffindor AND a Slytherin at the same time!" One girl said. I turned to her &amp; tapped her shoulder. "Go fuck yourself." I smiled &amp; continued to walk to my bed.<p>

In the morning, I sat with the Hufflepuffs instead of the Gryffindors. I sat next to Susan & a group of her friends that she introduced me to. They were nice & didn't call me a slut or talk about the whole situation.

When everyone was going to Hogsmede, the DA met up near the Great Hall. "Okay, let's all go together so that no one will get lost again." Harry said while looking at Zacharia Smith. We began to walk when we heard a snobby laugh. "Oh, look everyone, it's Neville Longbottom." We all turned around & saw that it was Draco & his friends. "What the hell do you want, Malfoy." Neville shot back.

"Woah, why the attitude, Longbottom?" Draco snided. "Just back off & go away." Neville yelled. "That's not what your girlfriend said last night." Draco laughed. Neville looked furious. He ran towards Draco with his fist clenched & he hit Draco in the mouth. Draco flew to the ground & Neville walked away.


	3. Lying, Cheating, & Recovery

Everyone was wide-eyed & their mouths were drooped. Draco stood up & gave me a smile & walked away.

Later, at midnight, I told Rose everything that happend. "He must really love you to take a punch." Rose said. "Yes, and I-I" I cut myself of. "Yes?" Rose asked. "I think I love him!" I shouted. The words came out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. Rose gasped. "So you're into me now." I quickly turned around & saw Draco. "I thought that you would stop stalking me now." I scollded. Draco continued to walk towards me. I could now see the right side of his face. It was swollen & bruised. "Oh my, Draco you face-" "I'm fine, now that you love me." Draco smiled as he pulled me closer to him. He kissed me passionatly & I kissed him back.

"If you had just told me about your feelings, then Neville wouldn't have punched you." I whispered. "Then you wouldn't be inlove with me now," Draco smiled. I smiled & put my head on his chest as we slow dance without any music.

The next morning, I told Susan Bones that I would be sitting somewhere else & she didn't mind. I sat at the Slytherin table next to Draco. Many of them stared at me with discust. "What are you lookin' at?" Draco snapped at them. They immediatly turned & continued eating. I looked up & saw Neville at the Gryffindor table looking sad & angry.

In Transfiguration, I sat next to Ginny Weasley, my best friend. We talked about many things. "So, I heard you've been going out with Draco Malfoy, why?" Ginny asked. "Oh, it's kind of complicated. I guess I just fell for him." I smiled. Ginny smiled but looked away immediatly.

After class, I saw Draco talking to Pansy Parkinson. They both gave eachother flirtasious looks. I walked over to Draco & tapped his shoulder. "Can we talk?" I asked. Draco turned to Pansy & shooed her off. "What is it?" Draco asked. "Draco, are you dating other girls?" I asked, hoping that the answer was no. "Of course, you can't expect me to keep my dick in my pants for long." Draco laughed. "So, not only been dating other women, you've been fucking them too? We've never even did it!" I began to yell. "Calm down, its not that big of a deal-" "Not that big of a DEAL! YOUR A SLUT!" I yelled. I pulled back my legs & kicked him in his private area. Draco fell to the ground, clutching his penis, & crying. I walked away like nothing happend.

In Potions, I sat next to Harry to tell him the wonderful news. "You what?" Harry laughed. "I kicked him in his private area." I laughed with him. "Wow, we've got to tell everyone." Harry said, still laughing. "Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, detention!" Snape yelled. "Ooh, the sluts dating Harry Potter!" A Ravenclaw shouted. Everyone began to laugh. Harry & I just ignored them. At dinner, I sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Neville sat next to me. "I heard what you did to Malfoy," Neville whispered in my ear. I smiled. "Me & Harry aren't dating, we're just friends." I quickly said. "Its better than dating Malfoy. I won't have to punch Harry." Neville laughed. I smiled & kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Jelousy Kills

The next night, I met Neville at Rose's painting. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "Um, Luna, I still love you, but I know that you love Harry-" "No I don't." I interupted. "Well, I'm not gonna get in your way of your love life. You can love who ever you want." Neville said. "Neville, I love you too," I softly said. "But if you love something, let it go." Neville said. I smiled. "But before you do, I want to do something." Neville said, walking towards me slowly. He put his hand on my cheek & kissed me. I kissed him back & put my hands on his shoulders.

When he stopped, we both smiled. "Well, I gotta go get some sleep, I've got a big test tomarrow." Neville smiled. I smiled back & then walked to my dorm. On the way there, I heard someone talking. "I'm sorry that she did that to you, honey." It was Pansy Parkinson. I hid behind a corner. "Its no problem," Draco said. "Um, why exactly did you date her?" Pansy asked with jeolousy. "Because, why are you asking me about her?" Draco's voice was now louder. "I was just, no reason." Pansy sighed. "Can I ask you something else?" Pansy asked. "Sure," Draco replied. "Do you still love Looney" Pansy asked. "Yeah," Draco replied. I began to blush. "Oh," Pansy's voice dropped. "Is that a problem?" Draco asked. "Well, yes. I thought that you loved me." Pansy cried. "Of course I don't. The only reason we're together is because of the arranged marrige." Draco said. "Well, I have to go now." Pansy began to walk in my direction, but I didn't move. Once she was around the corner, I saw that she had tears all over her face. She looked at me & gave me an angry look & ran off.

Once I was in the Ravenclaw commonroom, many people starred at me. I tried to walk to my dorm, but Cho & a group of her friends stood infront of the door. "So, Looney, I heard that your dating Harry Potter." Cho said, with her arms folded. "No, I'm not, and please don't call me that." I said, softly. "Well, he's mine, so if you even touch him, we'll hurt you." Cho said, upclose to my face. I just kept still until they walked away.

The next day at breakfast, I decided not to tell Harry about what Cho said, but I wan't afraid of her. I sat next to Harry & across from Hermione. We planned a DA session after during dinner. Harry had a detention for Umbridge, so we decided to practice the spells that we had already learned. Everyone practiced the Stupefy spell while I practiced my Patronus. It had, only once, turned into a unicorn. My mother loved unicorns & promised to give me one for when I graduate Hogwarts, but that won't happen. And then, I thought of my mother. I thought of me & her watching the stars together.

I closed my eyes & said; "Expecto Patronum." I heard gasps & I opened my eyes. My Patronus was a full unicorn. It pranced around the Room of Requirenment & then disapeared. Everyone stared at me in amazement. "Wow, was that yours,Luna?" I turned around & saw that it was Harry. I hadn't even seen him walk in. "Yes, it was. That's only my second time succeding it." I smiled. "Good job, what happy moment did you think of?" Harry asked. "My mother & I. She past away." I said. "I'm so sorry." Harry apoligized. "Its okay. She's in a better place now." I smiled. Everyone was still staring at me. I looked into the crowd & saw Cho, looking at me with anger & envy.

That night, I woke up & saw Cho & her friends watching me. "I warned you,didn't I?" Cho said. "What are you talking about?" I asked, barely awake. "Harry loves you, & you love him too. Harry can't love people who are dead." Cho smiled. Her friends grabbed my arms & one held my wand. "Now, Luna, you'll finally be with your stupid, crazy mother. Avada-" Cho was interupted my someone walking into the dorms. Everyone turned to her & stared. I decided to use that as an oppritunity. I kicked both of the people who were holding me in the shin & grabbed my wand from Cho's other friend. Cho shot spells at me as I ran, but none had hit me.

I ran out of the dorm & out of the commonroom & ran for the painting of the Fat Lady. I said that password & ran in. There were still people in the common room, including Harry. "Luna, what are you doing here." Harry asked. "Cho, she's trying to kill me." I said, out of breath. "What?" Harry asked. I explained everything that had happend & Harry looked confused. "Are you serious?" Harry asked. "Yes, or I wouldn't be here now. Her & her friends woke me up & almost did the killing curse on me, until someone walked in, then I ran." I explained. Harry was still looking confused. "Please believe me Harry," I begged. "I, I don't know. If I had any proof,then maybe-" "Alright, come with me." I grabbed Harry's arm & we walked out of the common room to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hide near the entrance & I'll bring Cho out." I whispered. I walked into the Ravenclaw commonroom & saw Cho & her friends. They immediatly got up & ran towards me. I ran out of the commonroom into Harry's sight. Cho & her friends ran out & pointed their wands at me. "Are you ready to die?" Cho asked. Just then, Harry came & pointed his wand at Cho. "Cho, stop." Harry said bravely. Cho & her friends quickly turned & stared at Harry with surprise. "Um, Harry, wat are you doing here?" Cho stuttered. "Why are you trying to kill Luna?" Harry asked, wand still at Cho. Cho's friend's didn't even bother to look at me, they were just staring at Harry. "I-I wasn't trying to kill-" "Luna told me what you said, we're over." Harry said. "No! I'll never loose you to her!" Cho screamed, now pointing her wand to me. She began to shoot spells, but i shot them back. "Expelliarmus!" I yelled. Cho's wand flew from her hand & her friends ran to the Ravenclaw common room. "Thanks," I said. "No problem." Harry said. "well, I need to get to bed, I'll see you later." I said. Harry nodded & I went to the Ravenclaw common room.

The next morning, everyone was talking about Cho & Harry's breakup, & that I was the reason of it. There were also rumors that Harry was madly in love with Cho, & I was being an evil witch & broke them up, which must've been spread by Cho herself. I sat next to Harry & Hermione. As usual, many people starred, but not because I was sitting at a different House Table. I noticed one person starring at me the most. Draco. I remembered when I overheard him & Pansy talking. He still loved me. I hoped that I was over him, but a part of me still loved him. Yeah, he was a major slutty, asshole, but he had tried to change for me. I then remembered that he didn't change, or we would still be together.

In Transfiguration, we had class with the Gryffindors. I sat next to Harry. We turned clocks into guinnea pigs & turned them back. I succeded on my 2nd try. Harry congradulated me & I congradulated him when he successfully turned his back.


	5. Truth or Dare?

Since we finished almost everything that we had to do in DA, we decided to play Truth or Dare. Harry started. "Um, Ron. Truth or Dare?" Harry asked. "Truth." Ron said. "Tell the truth, do you like anyone that is in this room?" Harry said. Ron immediatly turned red & gave a quick glance to Hermione. "No," Ron said. I looked at Hermione & she looked kind of sad. "Ok, um, Luna. Truth or Dare?" Ron asked. i looked up. "Dare." I quickly said. "Okay, um, I dare you to, uh, er,." Ron stopped & thought. "I dare you to kiss Harry!" Ron smiled. Both mine & Harry's eyes widend. "Er, okay." I turned to Harry & closed my eyes. Our lips met & we released after a few seconds. I gave an embarresed smile & he did the same.

It was now my turn to choose someone. "Um, Neville, Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Dare." He quickly replied. I had to think for a while. "I dare you to go outside of the Room of Requirenment. When you see one of the Slytherins, MOON THEM! Then run." I smiled. Neville looked shocked that I had thought of such a daring dare. "Um, okay." Neville said. He slowly walked out of the door.

It was about 2 minutes until we heard Neville yell; "Hey, SLYTHERINS! TAKE THIS!" After Neville said that, we heard fast footsteps, which ment that the Slytherins were chasing them. Everyone laughed & then Neville came into room, out of breath.

The game went on until we all got tired. Everyone one left except Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione, & me. "Well, I guess we need to go to bed." Hermione said, nudging Ron. "What? Oh! Yeah, I'm tired. C'mon, Neville." Ron said. Neville quickly got up & smiled at me.

Once they were gone, it felt really awkward being alone with Harry. "Well, I should be going to bed too," I said. When I got up, I felt Harry's hand grab my arm. "Luna, wait," Harry said as he got up. "Um, Luna, will you go out with me?"

My eyes were widend. "If you don't, then that's okay." Harry said. "No, I do." I said. Harry smiled & I smiled back. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked. "Well, what do boyfriends & girlfriends usually do?" Harry asked, sounding as if I was his first. "Um, kiss," I blushed. "Okay," Harry blushed back. He leaned slowly & I did the same. Once our lips touched, his tounge gently came in.

After a while, he stopped. His kisses were unlike the others that I had had. His were gentle & soft. I smiled, & he did also. "Well, we really should get to bed, its past midnight." Harry said. I nodded & held his hand as we walked out of the Room of Requirnment.

Harry walked me to the entrance for the Ravenclaw commonroom. "Thanks, Harry. Goodnight." I kissed Harry's cheek. "Goodnight, Luna." Harry said as he walked away. Once I got into the common room, many of the girls stared. "Are you dating Harry?" One girl asked. "Yes," I said. The girls flooded me with questions as I tried to get to sleep. One girl, who's bed was right next to mines, asked me about 20 questions before I could go to sleep.

The next morning, many Ravenclaw girls (including Cho's friends) offered me to sit with them. I declined & sat next to Harry. The Gryffindor table didn't talk much, but conversations would come up randomly. "So, " I broke the silence. "How do you guys think you've done in your classes?" I asked. "Good, even in Defense Againts the Dark Arts, since I read the book about 3 times." Hermione said. "I think I've done alright," Dean said, everyone nodded.

Our next class was Transfiguration. Harry & I held hands as we walked to the classroom.


	6. Cheater Potter

At Dinner, I sat next to Harry & Hermione. I looked around as I ate my food & noticed, not far from me, Ginny was staring at me with hatred. I ignored her & continued to talk & eat. "I've got detention from Umbridge again," I sighed. "Same here," Harry smiled. I smiled back & scooted closer next to him. "Well, I've got Quidditch practice. Being a Seeker's really difficult." Ginny flipped her hair. "Yeah, being a Seeker's difficult, you need speed, & I've saw you from the common room, your not so bad." Harry smiled.

During the detention, Harry sat next to me. When Umbridge wasn't looking, we would hold eachother's hand as our other hand bled together. Harry would frequently look out of the window to the Quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor team practiced. I just continued writing.

By the next week, people were whispering around me, & not the usual whisper, but a different whisper. Usually, people would whisper & stare at me or laugh, but this time, they were whispering & staring at me with a worried look. I didn't know why until Hermione came to me during Charms. "Luna, I have to tell you something, but please don't make a scene here." Hermione whispered. "Go on , tell me." I replied anxiously. She sighed. "Harry's cheating on you." Hermione hesitated. I dropped my teacup that I was making dance to the floor & it shattered. I began to cry in my cloak. "I'm sorry, Luna. I couldn't let him do that to you & not let you know." Hermione put her hand on my shoulder. "T-t-thanks you , Hermione for telling me." I said. I looked up at Harry who was sitting next to Neville. He turned to me & made a face that said "What's wrong?" I just pulled up my middle finger to him, grabbed my things & left the classroom unannounced.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked in the hallway. "You discusting, stupid, arrogant , lying , cheater!" I yelled. I pulled my arm bacl as far as I could & slapped Hary as hard as I could. He stumbled back. "What the hell!" Harry screamed. "You've been cheating on me! With that slut, Ginny!" I screamed back , my eyes full with tears. "Who told you that!" Harry asked , his voice still loud. I didn't reply, because I didn't want to Snitch ((haha , get it?)) on her, so I just stayed quiet. Then Harry walked to me closer. "It was Hermione , wasn't it?" He said in a normal voice. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore, because they were seeing right threw me. Then Harry turned away & sighed. "I knew it, of course she'll be the one to tell you that." Harry sighed. Harry then turned back around to me & stepped closer to me. "She was lying , Luna. She's just jeolous that we're dating, so she made up the lie that me & Ginny are secretly dating." Harry said. I didn't know what to believe, so I just whiped my eyes & hugged Harry as tightly as I could without killing him. "I'm so sorry, Harry." I whispered. "It's alright." Harry pulled away & kissed me on my forehead.

That night, Hedwig hooted outside of my window. _A letter from Harry, it must be. _I said to myself. I opened the window & Hedwig flew inside. "Shh, keep quiet so no one will awake," Hedwig landed quietly. I took the note that was in her beak & opened it. I immediatly gasped.

**Author's Note: Okay , i've been having writer's block for a while , but now I'm alright & in a previous chapter , I had put that Luna's Patronus was a Unicorn when its a bunny d: my mistake ! Well , hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
